Pisces
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: Yuki was a knight with nothing to protect. Chloe was Queen who had lost her crown. Yuki came to Paris seeking only to learn to push herself forward. Chloe struggled to stand back up and was forced back. What is a queen without her castle and what is a knight without a sword. 'If your the Queen and I'm the Knight. You give the orders and I'll head off to fight.'


Pisces: Chapter One: The New Knight for the Dethroned Queen

* * *

"Um..." the girl took a breathe, "My name is Yuki Inari please be my friend!" looking up white eyes stared at the compact mirror's reflection, "That was so lame." she lowered her head at her own performance. Why this so hard? Today was going to be her first day of school in Paris, France. It was challenging enough moving schools in mid-semester, but moving to a different country was another thing entirely. Sure she had no problem picking up the language. The problem came in actually speaking to people. Now she was going to school with her other kids her own age, but complete strangers. Right now she was in said schools bathroom trying to compose herself before she officially went to her first class.

"First impressions are everything." she told herself, fixing her blouse and straightening her shorts. Carefully she fixed her hair, fingers carefully going over the white locks. With a deep breath she closed the compact mirror and placed it in her purse. After leaving the bathroom the new girl made it to her classroom. After a quick talk with the teacher she now found herself standing before the class. Her class and the student's that would be her classmates.

"Attention class." the teacher, Madame Bustier called the classes to attention, "We have a new student joining us today." she motioned to the new girl standing next to her.

"Hello my name is Yuki Inari." she greeted her new classmates, "I just moved here from Japan. Please take care of me." so far so good. Carefully scanning the room he noticed the students seemed interested, yet she could get ahead of herself. It was just curiosity which was only a stepping stone to more permanent placement.

"Thank you miss Inari." Ms. Bustier said, "Now then let's find you a seat." the seating seemed to be set up by a two person to a desk system. Simple. As white eyes scanned through the seats she noticed most of the spots we're already filled. Well until she looked higher, towards the back.

"We seem to have an open seat with Ms. Bourgeois." the teacher and few students motioned toward the back where a student, a female with blond hair was clicking away on her cellphone. Uninterested in the current events of the classroom.

With her things in hand Yuki went walking up the stairs. Making it up top she took a seat next to her new desk mate. With a slight turn she looked at the blond who was staring off to the side.

"Hello I'm Yuki. Inari Yuki." she greeted the girl known as Chloe. She only received a short glance, not a single word.

"Okay..." she blinked. Maybe she was shy or one of the loner types. Though her outfit would say different given the quality of the brand. The interaction was for the lesser part tense, as it was non-existent, as the girl known as Chloe hadn't replied a single word to her throughout the class period. When it ended the students seemed to rush out in small droves and groupings. While packing the last of her things Yuki was about to head down when she noticed she wasn't alone, Chloe was still packing her things. Though it didn't look like much, her movements seemed rather slow, like she was going on empty.

* * *

As the day went on Yuki found herself quietly going through the motions of her first day. Attention came with the territory of being the new girl causing curious looks from other students. Her features added to the curiousity. How many people knew someone with snowy white hair and nearly clear eyes. Went lunch came around Yuki had just entered the eating area, her lunchbox in hand. She carefully looked for a place to sit. Maybe she could find one of her classmates to sit with. She didn't want to just squeeze into any place and interrupt anyone. As she contemplated just eating outside she found her gaze on an open spot and a head of yellow. Carefully taking her lunch she walked over towards the table, her trip gaining more glances, but for different reasons. Now standing in front of the table Yuki stood poised.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked, but again received no response. Taking it as a yes she took her chances and took a set at the table. For the most part the two sat in silence, a tense silence, as Chloe played with her phone, barely acknowledging Yuki or even her food for that matter.

So deciding to break the ice Yuki spoke, "Your shoes are quite nice. Are those Isabella Delora sneakers?' she pointed out the designer shoes on the other girls feet.

"You know about Isabella Delora?" that was opening if Yuki ever saw it. Taking a chance she moved a bit closer to the blond student.

"I'm Yuki Inari." she introduced herself, "I just moved here." she explained how her parents had had just moved her out to Paris.

"Chloe Bourgeois." hesitantly she took the other's hand, feeling the strong grip on her own. The girl was strong.

"It's a nice name." she complimented, "You know it means green shot in greek."

"Green shot. That sounds lame." she frowned at the thought of being named after some kind of plant or something, with exemption to a flower.

Yuki laughed for a bit, "Well I think it's rather nice." she offered, "You seem to know your way around. I would be honored if you would show me the ropes."

Chloe seemed hesitant, eyeing the girl with suspicion before replying, "I'll...consider you tagging along. Just so you have someone who actually seems to know something."

"Arigato, Green Herb." Kitsi smiled accepting the offer, "Thank you very much."

"So how do you know about Leona Delora? She's one of the most exclusive designers fashion?" Chloe questioned receiving a small smile.

"Well when you're in Paris you notice a lot of fashion from the shops and magazines. It's a staple of Paris life, no?" she mentioned how she took a small tour of the city her first week in Paris, "May I ask where you acquired your clothing."

"Well I happened across these at one of Paris's finest boutiques. They don't let anyone shop there." she noted, "I only buy the very best of the best, from the top designers in all of Paris."

"Impressive." she couldn't deny it. Reaching into her lunch bag she opened one of the compartments, cold smoke wafting out before pulling something from inside.

"What is that?" Chloe questioned.

"Would you like one?" she offered, "It's an ice pop." she revealed, "I'm such a sucker for these. I always carry some with me from time to time." she blushed a bit at her weakness for frozen treats.

"Lemon." she replied.

"Huh?"

"Do you have any lemon flavor?" she repeated a bit louder.

Yuki nodded, "Yeah." reaching into her bag she took out an lemon flavored ice pop and handed it to her classmate. Quietly she took the frozen treat and began to snack on it.

'It worked. Ice cream does it again.' Yuki thought to herself before she began unpacking more of her her lunch.

"So Chloe tell me about yourself." she began trying to chip away more.

"My dad's the mayor of the city, Andre Bourgeois." she revealed, "He also owns and runs the Le Grande Paris." of course. She was the mayor's daughter. She should have guessed given the last name.

"Wow that must be exciting." Yuki commented, "Your father's the mayor. His hotel is quite lovely. I've heard great things about it." she commented.

"You do? How?" she arched a blond eyebrow.

"Well I...I've heard things here and there. It is one of the most luxurious hotels in Paris." she replied.

"True." she nodded, "Only the best of the best come to daddies hotel." she stated.

"It must be so interesting getting to meet so many different clientele." as the two continued their conversation everything around them seemed to be going as usual. That is until...

Suddenly the doors to the cafeteria opened. The energy in the room seemed to change into more excitement. Glancing back she noticed a new girl had come into the cafeteria and from the looks of it students seemed to like here. Waving and passing on greetings when she came into view.

"Who is she?" Yuki blinked.

"Eh Lila." Chloe hissed in disgust.

'Lila?' had she seen her before? Maybe around the school. It was only her first day so she wouldn't recognize anyone off the bat. Though others seemed intrigued, greeting and waving at the girl, Yuki only gave a half glance before returning to her lunch and conversation with Chloe. After a moment Chloe excused herself taking the lemon pop with her, while complaining about the cafeteria food and calling her daddy to have something sent to the school. Again all seemed to be going well until...

"You know I kind of feel bad for her." a voice spoke. Yuki glanced toward a table where she saw some of her classmates conversing.

"First she got seated next to that witch and now she has to eat lunch with her." was that pity? Why would they feel sorry for her and what was that 'witch' comment. Soon she found herself curiously indulged in the conversation.

"Alya you shouldn't say things like that." another voice spoke.

"Dude we get you and her are 'childhood friends', but girl is meaner than the devil." another boy commented earning a few nods of agreement.

"It's only a matter of time before that brat does something and turns the new kid." someone said.

"I'm surprised it hasn't happened already."

"I give it until the end of the day."

"More like before school is out."

As it continued Yuki felt a hot welling in her chest at what she was hearing. Talking behind someone was one thing, but talking about someone when they're not even around is even worse. Especially the way they were talking about one girl, their own classmates.

Yuki might not know people, but she could discern a person's personality. She had only known Chloe half a school day and while it wasn't much she felt something around her. Sure she came off rather 'haughty', but she was by no means a devil. With a frown she turned back to her lunch, blocking out the talks. Hopefully Chloe would come back. Forget eating, she would talk to her about eating outside.

"Excuse me?" she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Sorry to disturb you." she began, "I just wanted to say welcome." she greeted.

"Oh, thank you."

"I'm Marinette. Marinette Dupain Cheng." she introduced herself.

"Right." she made a mental note before taking out her notepad and writing down Marinette's name on the list of people she had met, "I'm Yuki. Inari Yuki."

"Yes we have the same class together. I was a bit late today so I might have missed you. I do that a lot." she rambled.

'Talk's in rambles. Often late.' she jotted down as the girl continued to jot down the information on the girl's page.

"Anyway I wanted to invite you to sit with us." she pointed to the table she had been staring at just moment ago.

Yuki gave a silent exhale, "I'm fine." she declined politely, "I'm having a pleasant time with Chloe." she pointed out much to the surprise of those who heard the comment.

"Really?" Marinette blinked, as though she had said something unreal, "I mean that's good..." she corrected.

"I mean I can still come over." she offered, or rather she tempted, "I'm just waiting until Chloe comes back. Then we can all sit together." after that she watched her pig-tailed classmate look towards the table where her other classmate gave her discerning looks, shakes of their heads, while also mouthing the words 'No' and 'No way' thinking she wasn't looking or she didn't know what was happening.

"Um I don't know if there's room, I mean it's rather cramped." she tried to make an excuse.

"Of course." Yuki seemed to understood, "Again I will have to decline your invitation. I am perfectly fine here. But thank you for your 'consideration'." with that she turned back to her lunch.

"R-Right..." after that the girl went back to her table leaving the new girl alone again. That is until Chloe finally returned to the table.

"Well that's all done. Daddy is having something edible sent." Chloe started taking her seat back on the table, "So what did I miss? Probably nothing interesting without me around." she commented.

"Nothing important really." Yuki took another bite of her sandwich, "So I was wondering if you could show me around the school? I'm still getting used to being and a new place."

"Well...why not." she shrugged, "Just know I'm not a nanny, so try and keep up." she warned.

"Not a problem." Yuki nodded, "This will be great for my notes. And I get a tour by the mayor's daughter herself."

"Of course." Chloe offered a smile.

'She smiled.' this was good. This was a big chip, a chunk, from the barrier around the blond.

"What class do you have next?" Yuki went to get her phone where her class schedule had been set. As she searched through her phone to pull up her schedule another voice caught her attention. Most of the conversation was rotating around her or rather her being with Chloe. Was it such a crime for two people to talk?

"I have history after this." Yuki looked from her schedule.

"Me too." she shrugged, "So boring." she took on final sip of her drink.

"History isn't exactly my best subject either." she admitted, "Maybe we could study together sometime." she offered, "I mean if that's okay." she added. Chloe seemed to be contemplating the question. Perhaps she was getting ahead of herself.

"I'll think about. I make it a rule not to hang out with anyone. Though you do seem to have actual taste." she stated, "Just try not to get in my way. And maybe I'll think about 'hanging out'."

"Fair enough." she supposed. It wasn't exactly a promise or anything, but she seemed to be getting somewhere.

* * *

After lunch Yuki began the rest of her day. She found most of her classes consisted of almost all the same faces, Chloe included. In fact it looked like she was had all of her classes with the blond student. Since she was new she was approached by her other classmates who introduced themselves to her and vice versa. After her final class Yuki was gathering his gathering her things to head home. She needed to get home and finish unpacking her last items.

"Cuse me." she felt a tap on her shoulder. Looking to the side she spotted a familiar head of brown and olive green eyes. It was the girl from the cafeteria.

"Yes?"

"Bongiorno." she greeted in her native tongue, "We haven't had a chance to officially meet. I'm Lila. Lila Rossi." she introduced herself.

"Yuki Inari." she introduced herself for what seemed like the millionth time today.

"Of course. I wanted to invite you to a little study group at the bakery across the street." she informed, "We're going after school."

"Oh that sounds very nice." she began, "But no, thank you." she declined watching as the italian girl's lips.

Lila arched an eyebrow, "You must not have heard me. I'm inviting 'you' to hang out with 'me' and 'my' friends after school. It's a good opportunity to meet a lot of your classmates."

"I know. I already have plans with another classmate." she repeated placing another book in her locker, "Perhaps another time."

"I see." she paused for a moment, "Listen you're new here. I feel as though I should give some fair warning."

"A warning?" where was she going with this?

"You might have heard some rumors about your 'friend'." she air quoted.

"You mean Chloe. What about her?"

"You see before you came here Chloe made herself a reputation in the school." she began, "Being the daughter of the mayor of Paris she was self entitled. Always talking about people, students, even her own best friend. It got so bad she turned them in akuma's."

"Akuma's?" she blinked.

"Supervillain's created by Hawkmoth. Ladybug and Chat Noir's enemy." she informed, explaining about miraculous and how a supervillain named Hawkmoth had been terrorizing Paris by transforming citizens into supervillains to defeat the heroes , "You also might not know this, but most of our classmates have had the misfortune of becoming victims. Most due to the terrible actions of Chloe. Which were and did not exclude taunting, bullying, bribery theft, and a list of other things, " Yuki listened to the story of superheroes, villains, and a trigger of negative emotions.

"I just wanted to give you fair warning. Chloe has the nasty habit of bringing out the worst in people. Even Sabrina, her former best friend, was akumatized by Hawkmoth because of her." she pointed out, "If you're not careful she'll make a target out of you." Yuki couldn't help find some double meaning to that last statement.

"I see. Thank you for telling me this." Yuki closed her locker and picked up her things, "You've given me a lot to think about." with a turn she headed away from the other girl.

* * *

After school found brought gray clouds over Paris. Many students and faculty had already left for the afternoon. Mostly trying to avoid the rain shower. It was only drizzling at the moment, but the added wind made it tricky to keep umbrella's upright. Yuki stood outside under the door way. Her ride hadn't arrived yet so it gave her some time to just think. Looking forward she noticed their was a bakery across the street.

'Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie'

From what she made out on the side. The lights were on and through the window she could see students already gather for the 'study group'. She recognized most of them, last names escaped her and only small features brought the first names to mind.

"Do you regret it?" white eyes peered to the side finding none other than Chloe standing to the side of her.

"Chloe?" she affirmed, "Um what did you say?"

"I overheard that Italian pain in the butt invite you to that goody too shoes bakery. Why aren't you over there?" she questioned with a line of bitterness in her voice.

"Well like I told Rossi I already have plans." she explained.

"So I heard." she huffed, "Right before the history lesson of why quote 'crimes and bad actions'." she rolled her eyes." so she had heard all that, "You do know you might just flushed your 'popularity' down the gutter for sticking around me. Though I didn't ask you to." she added.

"It's fine." Yuki reassured, "I didn't really like the things they were saying." Even if they did try to reason it, it still didn't make it any better. She didn't want to judge people by rumor, she rather judge by what she could see. She might have completely sunk her chances to make a lot of friends, but if it meant she could decide on her own it was fine. She would be okay.

"Even after all the things I did, you still risk your reputation." not that she had one, "You could be akumatized?"

Yuki contained her pose and stated, "I'll take that chance."

"You're seriously mental." Chloe shook her head, but not with a tone of rudeness or even as an insult, "Thanks." she whispered, but Yuki heard it.

Yuki gave a small smile having heard the first thank you from the rumored 'Queen Bee' and former alpha girl of the school.

"No problem.", As the two waited in the doorway for the rain to let up a gush of wind blew past. Bracing themselves Yuki tried held onto her umbrella. The wind hand enough force to knock Chloe into Yuki and send one of their umbrella's up into the air to be lost in the gray sky.

"My umbrella!" Chloe groaned having lost her designer umbrella, "That was expensive." she fumed seeing it disappear into the sky. Yuki gave a sympathetic smile to her classmate. As they continued to wait for their rides to arrive Yuki sensed a disturbance. Looking to the side she noticed something or rather someone. There on the sidewalk was an elderly old man wearing a red Hawaiian shirt, blue shorts, and sandals. He looked as though he had fallen and was having trouble standing.

"That old man..." she mentioned drawing Chloe's attention to the what Yuki was looking at. Looking around Yuki suddenly left from the haven of the doorway and into the rain. As she walked into the rain she came to check on the old man.

"Sir are you okay? Are you injured?" she asked trying to check to see if the old man was alright.

"Yes I'm okay." he reassured in a calm force, "I seem to have gotten overtaken by the wind and lost my footing and my umbrella." he explained as he tried to stand he felt a pain in his back forcing a halt to his actions.

"Don't try to move so much. I'll call an ambulance." she began searching for her phone. Her phone was in her bag. Looking around she noticed her bag was still under the doorway with Chloe.

"Chloe hurry and bring me my phone." she called as she tried. Chloe hesitantly went into the light blue bag and began searching for the other's phone.

"It's not in here." she called back having gone through the entire bag, which should be easy given the fact that everything was so organized.

"Really?" she frowned, "Then use your phone to call for help." with a roll of her eyes Chloe reached into her purse and pulled out her phones.

"Dead battery?" but she always had her phone charged. A flash of lightning turned their eyes to the sky. So far they had no phones and no one seemed to be trying to help. What was with everyone today? There was an old man hurt on the sidewalk in the rain, yet everyone was ignoring them. Just when things seemed like they couldn't get worse, another burst of wind flew through the city. Yuki covered the old man, but ended up losing her own umbrella to the sky.

"Oh forget it." wet or not, phone or not, rain or not, she was not going to be lose, "Chloe come help me." she called instructing her to give her a hand.

"What?" the blond looked around at the rain still coming down.

"I need some help getting him inside." she explained taking one of his arms as she carefully lifted him up.

"But it's raining." she pointed out, "I just got my hair done and these clothes are dry clean only." was she being serious right now?

"Chloe this is serious." she stated, "Someone is hurt and you're worried about your hair and clothes."

"Designer clothes." she repeated firmly.

Yuki rolled her eyes, "You said you wanted to change, but no one was giving you a chance. Stop being petty and put some effort behind your words."

"But the rain..."

"Forget the rain." she cut in, "Now stop thinking you're above everyone else and come help me!" Chloe just looked at the girl, no one had yelled at her like that. Well that was a lie she supposed. But it was becoming an unwanted habit.

"Don't worry sir I'll get you to someplace dry." she reassured as she helped him onto his feet. While she had one half up, she needed to be carefully not to place too much weight on the old man. Suddenly there was a shift, looking to the side she was shocked to find none other than Chloe holding up the other half of man.

"Chloe?" she blinked.

"Not a word." she pressed, "Let's just get this over with." carefully the two went to work. They managed to make it to a bus stop, luckily with an awning to shield them from the ran. After helping the old man onto the seat the two girls took a moment to take a small breathe. While it wasn't a hassle to carry the old man, being quite light. The rain and the fact they had to walk from the school until they found a bus stop.

"Well that was a surprise workout." Yuki stated wiping water off her skin.

"Thank you young ladies." the old man thanked.

"Don't mention it." Yuki dismissed.

"Yeah don't." Chloe frown shaking herself dry like a dog, "Great now I'm soaked." they both were, but Chloe seemed the most upset, "You're getting the bill for my dry cleaning and my hair." she looked at Yuki who only gave a small shrug.

"How are you feeling sir?" she asked.

"Much better." he reassured, "Though I feel rather guilty having troubled you both."

"It's okay." Yuki tried to reassure.

"Speak for yourself." Chloe mumbled trying to dry out her clothing, wringing out the fabric.

"What my friend means is, we're glad you're okay." Yuki corrected, "Do you require anymore assistance?" she asked.

"No I'm fine." he replied, "Thank you again." just then the bus had rolled up. Helping the older man up he gave one last thank you before departing leaving Yuki and Chloe at the bus stop.

'Ring, Ring' looking around Yuki felt the side of her jacket. Reaching inside she pulled up her cellphone.

"My phone." pressing the receive button she brought the phone to her ear, "Hello?." she blinked hearing the voice on the other end, "Yes I'm fine. It seems I misplaced my phone and had to run back into the school to get it." she explained to the other on the other line, "I'm headed back outside right now." after another two minutes of back and forth the conversation had finally ended.

"I should probably head back to the school. My ride is here." she explained, "Guess we have to make a run for it."

"Are you kidding? I'm soaked." Chloe fumed already wet, "Call your driver and tell them to come here."

"That sounds a bit better." she supposed ready to burst out into the ran and make a made dash, but she guessed she had put the blond through enough, "I'll have my ride come here. Did you want a ride too Chloe?" she offered.

"Well it would be the least thing you could do. Plus my cellphone is dead and I refuse to walk all the way back to school." so it was decided when her ride came Chloe would be dropped back at the school. After making the call and a five minute wait time a car pulled out next to the bus stop.

"A limo?" Chloe blinked. From the limousine a figure stepped out from the front passenger seat and meet the two girls.

"Apologies for the wait Ms. Inari." they apologized before opening the door and holding the umbrella over for the girls to enter.

"Thank you, ready Chloe?" she motioned for her classmate to follow. The girls shuffled to the back of the limousine. Once the door closed and the man had returned back to his seat they were off toward the school. In the back the girls were doing their best to dry off. Luckily towels were stocked in the back and the heat was own allowing a quicker promise.

"So you're rich." obviously.

"Y-Yeah." Yuki nodded, "Must have slipped my mind. Though you don't seem that surprised." she noticed.

"Oh please." she began, "I can smell rich a mile away. "

"Really? What gave it away?" she wondered.

"Well while you tried disguising yourself wearing 'regular clothes'." she air quoted, "You slipped up when you complimented my shoes." she pointed out, "No one can recognized high designer shoes like that right off the bat. Most people can't even tell knock-off's from the real deal."

Yuki blinked, "Wow just that. Guess I was trying a bit too hard." she grabbed the towel on her cheek, "Good eye."

"So who exactly are you?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Well...that's rather complicated." she said, "How about I tell you after school tomorrow." she offered.

"Why? You can tell me now." she stated, "You dragged me out in the rain and had me carry an old man to a dirty bus stop. You owe me." she pouted.

"Okay, but it still has to be tomorrow." she repeated, "Can't you wait until then."

"Fine" she huffed.

"Thank you Chl...Chloe!" suddenly she found her phone in the other girl's hand, "What are you doing?"

"There." she smiled victoriously, "Now you have my number in your phone. I'll call you after I get home. I so need a shower and a nice message, plus my hair is ruined." she frowned holding few strands of her wet hair, "Anyway I'll call you and then you can tell me then. Just don't forget to pick up." she warned.

"No problem." she raised her hands in defeat wondering if she had made some mistake. After arriving back at the school Chloe was dropped out and transferred to her own limo before they each headed their own separate ways.

* * *

In Yuki's Car...

"How was your first day of school Ms. Inari?" the driver asked as they headed home.

Suddenly there was a buzz coming from her phone. An notification that had been pushed onto the screen by a bunny mascot who waved at her. Clicking on the bunny mascot they reached behind them before pulling out and envelope and opened it. Now starring at her was a picture of Chloe.

"It was interesting." Yuki stated before looking at her phone, before giving a soft giggle, "I think I might have made a friend."

* * *

In Chloe's Car...

"How was your day Ms. Bourgeois?" the driver asked as Chloe sat in the backseat, her phone in hand as it was charging. At first she was quite looking at the home screen sheepishly. When it looked like she would put it to the side the phone gave a sudden ring. Indicating she had received a message.

Clicking on the file she found herself staring at the picture of the new girl, Yuki, who had sent her a picture of herself. Probably to put for a profile picture.

"Interesting.", Chloe gave a half smile, "Maybe I can have a friend."

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N: Quick notes. This is the official chapter for the new story. Hurray! I wrote this story because, after much thinking on the subject of Season 2 and 'How the Heck Chloe can get a Miraculous', I wanted to give it shot. It's a bit a divergence from Fox Tails, with some elements from Alternative Tails. Such as...

-Yuki is an alternative to Kitsi.

-Her status as rich is known off the bat.

-She and Chloe are friends (work in progress)

-She will have a different miraculous, but will not get it right off until future chapters.

Also note, I'm taking a bit of a break from Fox Tails while I work on future chapters. Expect some major developments. 'No Spoilers' though. However new chapters might not come out until early June and I'm working concept art for both stories. Thank you to everyone for your support.


End file.
